left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Death Toll
Death Toll is the third (originally second) campaign in Left 4 Dead. '' Spanning five chapters, Death Toll is set in and around a small (cf. road side population sign) town named Riverside where the Survivors believe the military may be holding out. The chapter starts after the Crash Course campaign where they headed to Riverside and their motivation for striving to reach the town center is based on no more than a vaguely expressed notion that the military may be holding out in Riverside and a shared awareness that they have no other realistic option (Zoey: "Unless someone has a better plan, I say we head there."). On their trek to Riverside, the Survivors must find a way over a broken highway, enter a road tunnel (which Francis actively dislikes), get through a drain system, traverse a creepy old trainyard (which Zoey actively dislikes), attend a rousing evening service at the Riverside First Church, navigate their way through the overrun remains of the once-pleasant rural town containing a van (which Francis actively dislikes), commune with nature at the local picnic spot and finally catch a ride on a small fishing boat operated by a rather suspect couple named John and Amanda Slater (refer the Notes section below and ''The Sacrifice ''comic). Of note is the fact that Valve has spoken the least of this challenging and enjoyable campaign, leading many to conclude that its original primary design objective was to accentuate the gameplay experience players first encountered in Mercy Hospital. Below is a complete list of video walkthroughs of the 5 levels: #The Turnpike #The Drains #The Church #The Town #Boathouse Finale Please know that the gameplay videos are on each campaign's information page not on each map page. ''Left 4 Dead 2 Version A ported version of this campaign was released on September 16, 2011. The developers made the following changes (in addition to weapons and supplies porting): cosmetically amended maps for The Drains and The Town chapters, the removal of medkits and Tier 2 weapons from certain safe rooms, more randomised spawning of supplies (includng ammo), larger horde sizes generally, the introduction of a Gauntlet Crescendo at the end of The Town chapter (on account of the continuously sounding forklift warning horn), and substituting heavy machine guns in The Town and Boathouse Finale chapters. Grenade, gas can, propane tank and pills are spawned in volumes well above those seen in the original campaign. Enemy damage graphics also appear to have been enhanced. Scene transition and event dialog are unchanged although from time to time during different playthroughs character-defining utterances by individual characters (e.g. Zoey "I know how this movie ends" or Francis "I hate vans") will be missing from the entire campaign. An interesting feature of the ported version is that Bill routinely uses a "not wearing a hat" line when one of his comrades gets jumped by Jockey and Francis commonly refers to this enemy as a "little vampire". Currently, the Church Guy can either turn into a Boomer, Hunter or Smoker, otherwise he does not appear in the safe room unless one opens the door directly after he makes groaning sounds. He will possibly be able to turn into a Jockey with re-used lines for his transformation. It is unknown if he has a chance to also change into a Charger. Official description Shoot, shove and sprint through a nightmare suburbia consumed by the Infected horde. The Death Toll campaign has your team of survivors making their way down a turnpike littered with abandoned cars to the nearby ghost town of Riverside—the site of a failed stand-off between the last of humanity and a limitless swarm of undead. Fight through the ruins of small town America to the waterfront nearby, where a rescue party can take you upriver to safety.http://www.l4d.com/l4d/campaigns.htm Graffiti that would have wiped you off the earth."]] Several safe houses throughout the campaign have writings of times of death and plans to move to other places such as Mercy Hospital and the airport. In one safe house, someone has spray-painted the words "Exodus 9:15". This is a Biblical verse which reads "For if by now I had put forth My hand and struck you and your people with pestilence, you would then have been cut off from the earth." This Bible verse, taken in context, is a message to Moses from God, telling Moses that he must warn the Pharaoh and the Egyptians. The plague was sent down and everybody who didn't heed the warning was killed. The Graffiti in the church is mostly birth and death dates. According to these writings, the game takes place in 2009, although it was made in 2008. The identities featured are understood to be those of individuals employed to work on the Left 4 Dead development project. Achievements :See Main Article: Achievements Behind the Scenes Death Toll is the only campaign that was not featured in pre-release materials. The only graphic of any sort of the beta Death Toll is an early picture of the Boathouse Finale in the game's files. * In the beta version of Left 4 Dead, the five chapters of Death Toll were different: ** 1) The Caves ** 2) The Drainage ** 3) The Ranchhouse ** 4) The Main Street ** 5) The Boathouse. left4dead\missions\smalltown.txt Notes * This is the only campaign where there are no alarmed cars to cause a panic event (the car in The Town does not count because it is part of the Crescendo Event). * A portion of Death Toll's poster appears in the loading screen for the Left 4 Dead 2 campaign Hard Rain, with the latter being plastered over the former. * A death toll is a number of the amount of people that died during an event such as a war, natural disaster or the total number of deaths recorded in a given year. * The Survivors' Death Toll poster image reappears as a mirrored silhouette on the The Passing poster in Left 4 Dead 2. * The in-game town of Riverside, Pennsylvania is very similar to the real-life small town of Riverside, Pennsylvania (population 2,000).'' * Bill is inverted horizontally in the poster. He is holding the pistol-grip of his rifle on his left hand and his beret is inverted from his in-game model. His cigarette, however, is in the right position. * Apart from lighting effects, Francis' pose in Death Toll's poster is identical to that for Dead Air. * There are a number of ports and alterations of this campaign created as a custom campaign for ''Left 4 Dead 2. * On September 16th, 2011, Death Toll was released for Left 4 Dead 2 in beta, similar to Dead Air and Blood Harvest. Changes will occur over time to the campaign as players give feedback and bug testing. * According to a commentary made by Francis on [[The Sacrifice (comic)|''The Sacrifice comics]], the Survivors were kicked out of the boat and "left to die." * The sporadic gunfire heard in the first few campaigns is the same gunfire heard in City 17 during the uprising in ''Half-Life 2. * This campaign will possibly utilize the melee weapon set of Hard Rain in the upcoming (non-canon) DLC Cold Stream, as both campaigns seem to share some similarities with each other. * Zoey's original animations were restored with the release of this campaign for Left 4 Dead 2, as there were many negative comments regarding her moving as if she was Rochelle (she previously re-used Rochelle's animations). References Category:Campaigns * Category:Left 4 Dead